Casualty Tess, Zoe and Fletch, Bad Romance
by casualty1fan
Summary: When Fletch leaves Tess's medical records at his house Natalie find's them and bring's them into the E.D where she spots Tess and Fletch togeather. Mean while Natalie find's out personal information about Zoe, Will Zoe be draged into the conflict? Please review and please send me Casualty Fanfiction idea's
1. Chapter 1

Gossip usually spreads round the E.D like wild fire but in this instance it didn't go that far, cause this time it about Zoe. Zoe had only ever told 2 people that she was unable to have children, but she knew that 1 other person had found out. She had told matt when he asked her to marry him, she had told Tess over a drink session which involved spill out her problem's and nick Jordan had found out when he realised she wasn't pregnant and when he found the treatment in her bag, but apart from Tess, matt and nick she hadn't told anyone.

but as I said things spread, nick and matt had left long ago and Tess (who she trusted) had told fletch during their affair, fletch had then passed the information onto his wife Natalie when she asked if zoe was married or had children, but knowing fletch being his usually self he had added on some extra detail's, like zoe's love life and her past fiancés (matt and nick) and about her pretending she was pregnant and her long string of men. But would Natalie tell anyone?

allot had happened to fletch in the months after, Natalie had found out about his affair with Tess (but fletch told Natalie that it was a agency nurse) Natalie threw fletch out of the house but about a month later Natalie had let him come back home. But will Natalie ever find out about Tess?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Thursday evening and fletch was due to finish when he saw Tess, she suddenly stumbled and put her hand on a wall to try and balance herself. Fletch ran over.

"Tess you ok" he said

"I think I am going to be sick" said Tess leaning a bin (the closest thing)

"Right I am bringing you to Zoe" said fletch

Fletch finally got to the office and told Zoe about Tess

"Right" said Zoe "I will get Charlie to have a look"

"No" said Tess "I not having anyone look at my medical records except you 2, as you both know"

Fletch knew what she mint

"I will take a blood sample" said fletch

"Thanks'" said Tess while walking towards cubicles

Fletch took a blood sample and told Tess to wait on the result, fletch lifted a file full of patent notes needing signed off, and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Friday, fletch got up for work and left the patent notes at the door. But as he lifted the file a piece of paper fell out it slide under the dressing table, but fletch didn't notice.

Fletch got into work and went straight over to Tess.

"Felling better" he said to her

"Yes lodes" said Tess back

Tess and fletch went back to work.

but mean while at fletch's house Natalie had just got up and was getting dressed when her bracelet slipped out of her hand, as she bent down to get it she saw a piece of paper, she lifted it up and looked at it, it said that the patent was pregnant she looked up to the top of the page and she couldn't believe her eyes, these were Tess's medical records.

Natalie was worried she decided to go to the hospital and gave fletch Tess's notes and while she's there she is going to get fletch to talk to Tess, she knew Tess and fletch were close but it never accrued to her that Tess could me the person who fletch had an affair with.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie sat in her car outside the E.D and was thinking to her.

"What if he already knows about Tess" she thought to herself.

Finally Natalie decided to go into the E.D, she got out of the car and slowing walked wondering what to say.

When she got in she saw no sign of fletch, she saw Zoe and decided to ask her

"Do you know were Adrian is" said Natalie to Zoe

Zoe turned around and smiled

"I not sure, but if you want to leave a message" said Zoe smiling

"Oh I kind of need to gave Adrian this" said Natalie

Zoe knew fletch and Tess hadn't broken up like Tess told her and she had saw them earlier but didn't want to say anything, well how could Zoe with her history.

"Well I can give it to him" said Zoe

Zoe couldn't have Natalie going round looking for fletch.

"No thanks Zoe" said Natalie "I need to talk to him as well"

"Well if you stay there I will find him" said Zoe

"Ok thanks" said Natalie

But Natalie didn't have time to wait around so she followed Zoe.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe walked around and then looked at Tess office window, the blinds were closed but Zoe could see Tess and fletch kissing threw a gap in the blinds.

zoe looked up and stopped to think for a moment but what she didn't know was that Natalie wasn't waiting in reception, she was behind her but didn't understand what zoe had stopped.

Zoe decided to walk over and knock the door and as Zoe did this Natalie saw the gap in the blinds and could see Tess and fletch.

Zoe said "Tess, fletch I know you 2 are in there, fletch your wife is here"

"Oh Zoe" said Tess "we were just discussing a patent

"Tess" said Zoe "I am not stupid you 2 have been gone for 20 minutes and you can see into your office, the blinds need fixed"

Tess looked at fletch

"Listen fletch" said Zoe "your wife is here"

"Were is she" asked fletch in panic

"I told her to wait in reception" answered Zoe

"Caught you" said Natalie looking through the door


	6. Chapter 6

I I can explain" shuddered fletch

"I don't believe this" shouted Natalie

the whole E.D froze and started to stare, Natalie was going to ask zoe if she knew about the affair but Natalie could tell she did know by the way she looked at the ground, it was if zoe wasn't even surprised.

Tess and fletch walked out of the office

"To think I felt sorry for you when all this time you have been with my husband" said Natalie to Tess

By this time all the nurses, doctors and even paramedics were looking in shock, Charlie couldn't believe this, Charlie was one of Tess best friends and had known her for years.

"Is this true Tess?" asked Charlie in shock

Tears were rolling down her eyes she never wanted the whole E.D to find out so when Charlie asked her she looked up to try and stop the tears and then walked off.

Charlie looked at her, Tess didn't even have to speak he knew it was true

"Wait" said Natalie to Tess "I haven't even told everyone why I felt sorry for you"

Tess looked at her puzzled with tears still dripping from her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"You see" said Natalie "fletch left a copy of your medical history at home"

Natalie lifted the piece of paper in the air and waved it around.

"Let's read it" she said

Zoe, Tess and fletch looked at each other in shock.

Tess put her hands on her face, she was still crying but more so after she heard this.

Tess begged Natalie

"Please" she roared

"Well I would" said Natalie" but this is too good to not let everyone hear"

Tess just dropped to the ground crying, Zoe went over to her.

"Don't you think that you have already done enough damage" said Zoe to Natalie

"No she has done the damage" said Natalie

"Well" said natal scowling down the page "oh here we are, the 7th of July 1013"

"Natalie don't" said fletch

"So the 7th of July" continued Natalie "oh blood test"

"Blood tests bring lots of things to light don't they Tess" said Natalie

"well" said Natalie "I determined that the blood test of ms Tess Bateman show that she is 2 weeks pregnant, signed Dr zoe Hanna"

All the E.D looked in shock especially Charlie

"So you're not so innocent Dr Hanna" said Natalie "you knew about the pregnancy as well as the affair, but of course you have had allot in your time"

The whole E.D suddenly looked at Zoe

"Leave zoe and Tess out of this" said fletch


	8. Chapter 8

"Is that because she is carrying your baby" said Natalie "well up to 7 months ago"

Tears started dripping from fletches eyes, fletch hated the way Tess had went behind his back.

"Natalie I think you have made your point" said Zoe "so get out of my E.D"

"Didn't it use to your fiancés" said Natalie "oh let me remind out which one that was"

"Just don't" said Zoe

"First you had an affair with your friends husband then it was matt and when he asked you to marry him you ran off and had an affair with nick Jordan" said Natalie

Everyone except Charlie and noel were surprised at this as they had never heard it before.

"But nick asked you to marry him too" said Natalie "but he was dying and all he wanted was a child"

Everyone was looking at Zoe there were no tears dripping from her eyes too.

"You still love him don't you" said Natalie

"But you couldn't gave him a child, so you pretended" said Natalie "but when he found out he dumped you, he couldn't forgave you even though you saved his life"

Zoe turned to fletch because how else had Natalie found out.

"Oh yea saved his life" said Natalie "you forged his signature on a surgery consent form"

Even Charlie and Tess were surprised by this

"I wonder if he is still alive?" asked Natalie

"Natalie" shouted fletch


	9. Chapter 9

"No she is right" said Zoe "he probably is dead"

Tears were now dripping down Zoe's face

"Someone gets security" she shouted

Zoe walked to her office and slammed the door

Natalie left and the whole E.D was left shocked

"Right everyone gets back to work" shouted Charlie

Charlie walked over to Tess and fletch.

"Don't say a thing" said Tess to Charlie

Tess walked to Zoe office knocked the door

"Come in" said Zoe

Tess knew Zoe was crying she could hear it in her voice

Mean while outside the office charley was still standing beside fletch, fletch wasn't crying but you could see that he was about to.

"What the hell were you to thinking?" said Charlie

Fletch walked to the staff room with Charlie, as fletch entered he went over and punched his locker

Fletch broke down

"I didn't know about the baby until it was too late" said fletch

Charlie looked at fletch

"How long has this been going on" said Charlie?

"Since June" said fletch

"What about the baby?" said Charlie?

"Zoe gave her a few weeks off in July" said fletch

"Oh" said Charlie

"Listen Charlie" said fletch "don't blame Tess I made the first move when she rejected me it became coward until June"

"So that why" said Charlie

"That why what?" said fletch

"Just before she went off she broke down, she won't let go of me for about 10 minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry" said Tess entering the office

"It's not your fault, she followed me" said Zoe

"No" said Tess "you didn't deserve any of that"

"I wonder if he is ok" said Zoe while trying to dry her eyes

"Nick?" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"He will be ok" said Tess

Zoe suddenly stood up

"Any normal person would have told him the truth, but I guess I noticed he was happy when he thought I was having his baby" said zoe

"Are you ok" said Tess to Zoe

"I don't know" said Zoe trying to dry her tears

"What about you" said Zoe?

"Not so good" said Tess trying to smile

"Well" said Tess "except from people knowing I am having an affair with a man 15 years younger than me and I was carrying his child until recently"

"Take the rest of the day off" said Zoe

"No" said Tess "I have to face them sometime"

"I suppose I have too as well" said Zoe

As Zoe said this she got up and headed towards the door

"No you're not going anywhere" said Tess

Tess turned Zoe round to a mirror

"Look at us" said Tess

There was mascara dripping down both their faces, Zoe smiled.

"Let's get cleaned up first" said Zoe


	11. Chapter 11

All the E.D were gossiping about Tess, fletch and Zoe, but as soon as Tess and Zoe came out of the office they went silent, Tess and Zoe knew this.

"I think it has started" said Tess to Zoe

Tess smiled and said "it's started but when is it going to end?"

"I few days" said Zoe

"Or maybe a few months" said Tess

"Or maybe never" said Zoe

"Yea" said Tess walking to cubical

"So what do we have here" said Zoe walking into resus towards ash

"I'm sorry" said ash

"What about" said zoe

"Your fiancé" said ash

"Ex fiancé" said Zoe successfully keeping the tears in

Suddenly Jeff and Dixie came through the doors

"What do we have here" said Zoe

"RTC" said Dixie

Zoe looked at the man and ash was standing beside her

"Nick what the hell is you doing here" said Zoe

"What do you think" said nick angrily

"I I thought you were away" said Zoe stuttering

"I'm fine" said nick taking the neck brace off his neck

"Nick" said Zoe "what do you think you're doing, you could be seriously engered"

"I'm fine" said nick

Nick sat up on the bed

"Nick Jordan is it" said ash

"Yes and if you don't mind I would like to get out of here" said nick

"Wait a minute" said max

Who was now in resus?

"Nick Jordan as in zoos fiancé" said max

"Ex fiancé said zoe correcting max


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait a minute" said nick "how do you know about me and zoe?"

"Everyone one found out this morning thanks to fletches wife" said max

Zoe looked at max

"What" said nick to Zoe

"Well it came out with Tess affair" said max

"Thanks for that max" said Zoe sarcastically

Nick just laughed

"Tess affair" he said

"Is this the same Tess Bateman we are talking about" said nick

"Yea" said "max she is caring fletches child too"

"Was carrying his baby" said Zoe correcting max

"Go and push a wheel chair" said Zoe to max angrily

Max walked off

"As in Adrian Fletcher the nurse Charlie was talking about" said nick

"I never thought I would see the day" said nick "Tess Bateman has a tomboy"

"We according to fletches wife you hadn't seen the day" said ash

"For god sake" said Zoe walking out of resus

"What" said nick to ash

"Well" said ash "fletches wife told everyone about Zoe forging your name on the consent form for your surgery"

"What" said nick "how did anyone find out about that?"

"Don't know" said ash "but Natalie told everyone about Zoe's fake pregnancy and then said that you were probity dead and Zoe had a breakdown"

"Why" said nick

"Well everyone's saying it's because she is still in love with you" said ash "but you never heard that from me, ok"

"Wait" said nick "how do people know?"

"Zoe admitted it all to Tess" said ash

"How do you know" said nick

"Well an affair a pregnancy and Zoe's love life had just been revealed so what else do you think the nurses were doing except putting a glass to the office door" said calb (who was now listening)


	13. Chapter 13

Nick walked round the E.D and was talking to Charlie

"So is it true" said nick "does Tess Bateman have a tomboy"

Charlie looked around to see if he could see Tess

"Yes" said Charlie "don't worry I was as surprised as you are"

"I know" said nick "Tess is the one person that you wouldn't expect"

"I was shocked at that" said Charlie "but I near had a heart attack when I found out about her caring his child"

"I hear me and Zoe were revealed as well" said nick

"Yes" said Charlie "zoe had a complete breakdown"

"Do you think that she still has feelings for me?" said nick

Charlie looked shocked

"Where did you hear this from?" he said

"Apparently she admitted it to Tess" said nick

"Nothing is private here in the E.D" said Charlie

Nick and Charlie stopped at zoe's office and nick knocked the door, Charlie stood at the desk as nick went in, Charlie was wondering what zoe was going to say, Charlie suddenly looked round to see all the nurses behind him also looking at the office door.

"So what's happening" said Robyn

Charlie looked at her

"Nick is going to see if Zoe still loves him" said ash


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie looked at ash; Charlie had known ash for a long time but had never known him to gossip

Suddenly Tess came along and put her hand out to open Zoe's office door

"Stop" shouted Charlie

Tess walked over to Charlie

"What" she said

"Nick is in there" said Charlie

"He knows that Zoe still loves him" added ash

"How did everyone find out that zoe's still in love with him" said Tess looking at the nurses

The nurses suddenly turned their heads to the side

"All of you were listening to me and zoe's conversation" said Tess "weren't you"

Suddenly there was a bang coming from Zoe's office, Robyn and Rita went to go to the door when Charlie pulled them back

"It looks like nick loves Zoe too" said Tess

"Oh my god" shouted Rita "they are there together in the office"

"Don't worry me and Tess has known Zoe for a long time" said Charlie "it's not the first and it definitely won't be the last"

"God" shouted Rita as she walked to cubical

15 minutes later nick walked out of the office, as soon as everyone saw him they walked towards resus or cubical.

"They really should get sound proof walls in that office" said Charlie to nick

Nick laughed

"So everyone knows" said nick

"Yep" said Charlie walking off

Zoe soon appeared out of her office and nick quickly ran over to her.

"Everyone knows" he said

"What" shouted Zoe?

"Lets just say" said nick "the office walls are not exactly sound proof

Zoe laughed

"Humiliated twice in one day" she said to nick


	15. Chapter 15

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	16. Chapter 16

It was a Wednesday and Zoe walked into reception she saw nick standing at the desk.

"Hello Mr. Jordan" she said smiling

"Hello Dr Hanna" said nick smiling back

I have a surprise for you

"Oh" said Zoe

"Meet you in the office in 10 minutes" said nick

Zoe smiled and walked off

But nick walked over to noel

"Gather everyone round Zoe's office in ten minutes and make sure no one sees" said nick

"Ok" said noel

Noel started rounding up the staff and hid them under the window in the office, they all watched as nick walked in then everybody jumped up and looked through the office window to see what was going to happen.

As nick walk in Zoe walked over and kissed him nick kissed her back then moved back got down on one knee and opened a ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Dr Zoe Hanna will you be my fiancé, again" said nick laughing "but this time I want to bring you up the ilea, will you marry me?"

Zoe slowly stood up and kissed nick

"Of course, I will" said Zoe smiling

All of a sudden Zoe heard people cheering and she looked to the side where she saw all the staff smiling at her and nick.

Read the Sequel "Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried"


	17. Chapter 17

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


End file.
